Dark Water
by Slytherinhuffle
Summary: The impossible happened Regulus Black comes back to the living. But not with out consequence, his mind is unorganized and scared. The trauma of his death plays in his mind. His memories and knowledge of the dark lord is valuable to the Order. But he a danger to Voldemort and to himself. He might just be turning into an Obscurial.
1. Regulus Black

_All that my blood remains, take it but do not let me suffer any longer - Antoinnette_

Outside Hogwarts 1995, near Hagrid's hut.

Drowning, no air, no light just the sound of water. But the body wasn't in water but the lungs were full. A jolt ran though the laying body and eyes flew open, turning to the side he empty the water from the body. Everything was hazy and unfocused, he was drenched from head to toe. He could only get his body to kneel, hands stayed on the ground to steady him self. His lungs burn with life and his body was on adrenaline rush. He became aware of the three people around him, an very old man, woman, and a rather large man. They stared at him in disbelief.

"Dear lord, that's regulus Black." The woman gasped with her hand over her heart. The large man kept opening and closing his mouth trying to find wards but none came out. The older man steps close just a little though because Regulus eyes were some what feral and there was panic in them. "Welcome back to the living mr. black." The ole man then turn to the woman. "Just like born we are nude, Minerva your robe if you please."

Minerva snapped out of her trance, she shrugged out of her robe and quickly went over to Regulus. As she placed the robe around him, he wanted to back away from her but his body wouldn't move it was tired from the trauma it had went through. "What should we do about this Dumbledore? The ministry?" She asked as she kept her hold on the body when his body started to shake uncontrollably. Dumbledore looked a Regulus in pity, the boy look like he had seen horror and laid with it.

"Ministry is out of the question." Dumbledore paused to think. "Hagrid." The large man jumped up.

"Sir." Hagrid looked at Dumbledore with confusion. Dumbledore smiled. "Take mr. black in your hut, keep him there. He needs food and rest."

Hagrid nodded and proceeded to Regulus. " 'll right Black." He said as he picked Regulus up in his arms. Regulus squeaked in shock and the realization that all his muscle hurt.

"Gently, gently." Minerva quickly battered at Hagrid as he took the boy into the hut. Minerva turning to Dumbledore, he was talking back to the school and she ran to catch up. "What do we do? No amount of magic can make this possible!" She piped up as she got to Dumbledore. He was deep in thought. "Albus!" Dumbledore turn to her.

"I will contact Sirius. For how this is possible, the world we live in can be capable for impossible things."

Minerva scoffed at him. "Is this wise? Contacting his brother?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We have no choice. From what I could tell from the younger black is that he looked at us but didn't recognize who we are." Minerva frown as it dawned on her as she looked about at how the boys face was when he was close to him.

"Amnesia?" She asked and Dumbledore shook his head in no.

"The memories are there, I could see them but unfortunately they are all over the place and his brain, the only way to cope is to shutdown some of the memories and slowly reintroduce themselves." He pursed when they made it to the school. Dumbledore turned to look at Minerva once more. "My concern is what remains of who he is. Who knows what being brought back to the living can do on a persons mind. It is best for him to be with someone he is familiar to and that is he's brother." Dumbledore left it at that and left Minerva to her own thoughts.

In Hagrid hut, Regulus curled himself into a dark corner in Minerva's robes with a fur skin blanket that Hagrid carefully gave him. Sounds, touch, smells they were all on hyperdrive, it was making him shake. Hagrid had offered him food by holding the plate at him but Regulus just stared at it. It was then Hagrid put the food on the floor next to him and pushed it to him that when he ate it. It hurt and it was making him sick, his organs were acting as if they haven't been used in a while. He threw up and Hagrid quickly gave him a bucket once he was done he passed out cold in the corner of the hut.

Hands where pulling on him pulling him down into water, he struggled against them. But they were strong, regulus started to panic breathing became difficult. He looked down at the owner of the hands all he could see in the darkness was thousands of glowing eyes. Regulus body jerked him awake gasping at air. Sweat drenched his body, he struggled to move closer to the corners of the wall. Regulus rested his head on the wall trying to slowdown his heart rate and breathing. He could hear voice from outside the hut they were hash to his ears, Regulus's hearing was so sensitive that it felt like a thousand pins poking at his ear drums.

"What you say Dumbledore is impossible."

 _Stop talking_

"My brother died years ago!"

 _Stop talking_

"It could be a trap death eater in polyjuice."

 _No more please it hurts_ Regulus curls his knees to his chest and hides his head. Hagrid's dog fang cry at him from the sensing his distress.

"The truth is just behind that door."

Just like that the door opened and regulus tenses. People started to fill into the hut. Regulus glance at them through the corner of his eyes. He didn't know if he was suppose to know these people. The group of strangers could see Regulus huddled him the corner of the hut starring at them blankly as if he did not know them. Regulus to them he was deathly pale that it caused some of his blue veins to show, his eyes were feral, he was sweating and looked very tired. A man with a crazed eyes moved towards him, regulus just stared.

The man cast a spell but it must have not worked because he growls at Regulus in anger. "Get up boy!" He told him but Regulus didn't move just continued to stare at him as if he was seeing threw him. The man was getting anger and he went to grab him. In that spilt moment time stopped for Regulus as he stared wide eyed at the hand coming towards him. Hands hundreds no thousands of hands coming at him.

He screamed.

A burst of magic flew through him and pushed the man back hitting the table. He was still screaming all he could see was the hands. Regulus started to claw at the invisible hands the were gripping him but simultaneously make nail marks on his skin. Things were flying around the hut and fang started to bark uncontrollably at the crazy eyed man.

The strangers duck to avoid the flying items. Regulus sobbed in despair as the hands wouldn't go away. "His magic must be hyperactive from being brought back." Man man with scars on his face yelled as he ducked away from an item. "Like a child, he's scared and lashing out."he continued. "He must be reliving something from his scattered memories."

The crazed eye man got up and pointed his wand at Regulus. But before he could casted Dumbledore stepped in. "That's enough Alastor, your damage has been done."

The man sneered at Dumbledore. " how else are we going to stop him. The boy is bloody almost making him self bleed."

Dumbledore ignored mad-eye and looked at a well dresssed man. "Sirius, I know you have had conflict with you brother. But your the only solid memory he has that not so jumbled up." He paused to look at poor Regulus. "He doesn't know it you because you've aged. I knew there would be trauma from this for him."

"I can't forgive him for the things he's done." Sirius said with a hard look as he stared at his little brother.

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking of me?!" Sirius sneered. Dumbledore looked at Sirius with pity and Sirius hated that.

"He needs his older brother right now."

Sirius stared at his little brother or what was once his little brother. Regulus hadn't aged but he looked different maybe being brought back does that. The look on his face the pure terror on it was sickening. Sirius could only imagine that must of been what he looked like as he fended off his killer. Regulus was surrounded by people he knew yet didn't know. Sirius rubbed his face with his hands, Dumbledore wasn't asking him to for give regulus just be his brother. Which sadly Sirius had sort of forgotten how.

"Sirius do something! He's going to hurt himself." The woman next to him yelled. It broke Sirius out of his thoughts.

Sirius carefully made his way to regulus avoiding the items flying at him. He bent down to regulus level and he caught Regulus hands from hurting him self more. But that only made thing for his brother worse. "No! The hands!" Regulus yelled as he struggled against Sirius. Sirius stared at him in confusion, didn't understand what his brother was going on about.

"Regulus, Regulus! Look at me!" Sirius shook regulus with a stern face. His little brother looked at him with a lost expression all over his face.

"Han-"

Sirius interrupted his brother before he could finish the words. "There are no hands Reggie, the only hands are yours and mine but you're hurting your self with yours." Sirius calmly says trying to console his brothers mind.

"Only mine?" Regulus said under his voice like a child trying to grasp what was happening, trying to understand. He looked over his body and saw no other hands on him, the man was right. His body sages in relief and then realized that there was something also important about his episode. Regulus could remember in the back of his mind, flashes of his older brothers face and a locket came to his mind. He jerked his head up to the mans face and the man was taken back at first. "Take me to my brother please. His name is Sirius. I have something important to tell him...about a locket but...I don't know why...I can't remember." Regulus said in a panic and sobbed at the last part. Sirius frown at his little brother brother, he was standing in front of him had he changed that much.

"Regulus, I am Sirius I'm right here." Regulus looked at him in confusion. Sirius let go of regulus's hands and rolled up his left sleeve to show him a scare, a token from their mother. Regulus stared at the scare and touched it then looked back up at the man claiming to be his brother.

"Sirius?" Regulus took his own hands and gently placed them on Sirius's face in disbelief. Sirius nodded.

"Hello Reggie." Regulus sobbed in and leaned his head on Sirius chest crying. His body was exhausted all the strength he had was now focused on clinging to his brother. Regulus's eyes started to drop.

"Locket, important." He whispered as he sagged more into Sirius falling into dreamless sleep. Sirius gripped him as his body fully relaxed. Once the boy body relaxed the items flying around the hut dropped clanking to the floor.

Regulus's body went limp and Sirius moved his half of his body so that he was almost cradling him, Regulus's head rolled to the right. He was trembling in Sirius's arms, regulus's teeth were chattering together. It finally dawns on Sirius that his brother had no clothes nothing to keep warm with. He pulled more of the robe and fur blanket around his brother. Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered a warming charm under his breath. Sirius took one of Regulus's arm and exams it. The dark mark was so faded it was hard to make out and it wasn't moving like he had seen others before it had no power. It was like an old faded bad muggle tattoo.

"This could have gone better, but we know see the state of mind the boy is in." Dumbledore spoke with concern and he frown at the young black. "Remus do mind?" Dumbledore waved at the mess In the hut.

"Of course." Remus took out his wand and waved with that the items went back to were they once were. "What do with the Regulus?" Remus questioned Dumbledore.

"He belongs in Azkaban!" Mad-eye sneered at the unconscious boy in Sirius's arms.

"No. He will stay with his brother, regulus must have some important information what it is we do not know. Young black's memories are disorganized and his body need time to cope. Like Harry, Regulus is in danger not only from voldemorts followers but also from himself. Until his mind and body are healed I hope." Dumbledore walked closer to the brothers. "What information he has will be useful but only in due time, if we force it out of him. I fear he may turn into an obscurial. That is the last thing we need, don't you agree?" Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Time for him to go home Mr. Black." Nothing else was said.


	2. Awake

_There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."_

 _― Laurell K. Hamilton, Mistral's Kiss_

12 Grimmauld place was bleak and dull even when the family had occupied it once but now it was the center of The Order. Sirius had offered it to them only he was living there and thought it was a great idea. It was also Sirius's idea to apparate outside of grimmauld place in the pouring rain not to alert the members inside, he didn't want to explain why he was hold his brother who had died seventeen years ago. Sirius made Remus go inside to check if anyone was up to Sirius relief no one was, he adjusting his grip on Regulus. The boy did even make a sound, his eyes were moving underneath his eye lids.

Once inside Remus and Sirius carefully made their way up the stair but first casting a silencing charm on the stairs because of the creeks they made. Remus thought they were taking regulus to his old room but to his surprise Sirius went in the direction of his current room.

" _Alohomora_." Sirius whisperers and the door gently opened, he paused before going in and looked over his shoulder at Remus. "Find something in regulus's room to change him into. Can't have him walking around the way he is can we." Sirius said as he was trying to make light of the situation that he was now in, Remus heading in the other direction. Sighing as Sirius went through the door way of his room, he gently placed Regulus on the bed.

He stared at him seeing him better in this light then he had did in the hut. Had his brother been this frail, pale, and most of all small? Of coarse regulus had been ill as a child but he must have forgotten how he must have always seemed ill. Suddenly a white mens nightgown was being hold into his view. He looked to his side. "It was all I could find." Remus as Sirius took the clothing from him. Sirius went back to look at regulus and sighed, then looked back at Remus.

"Would you mind lifting at little?" Giving him a pleading look. Remus carefully lifted the front half of Regulus's body while Sirius unraveled the long shirt. He gently clothed Regulus into the clothing. Remus laid him back on the bed and brought the covers over him. Remus straightened himself up and passed a looked over to his dear friend.

"I'm curious to know, why your room?" He asked as Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

"It will be easier to watch him tonight."Sirius gave him an answer as he walked to leave the room. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then where are you going?"

"To get a bloody drink." Sirius roughly countered as he left the room. A big drink was what he needed at this moment any sane persons would. He could here Remus fallowing him down the stairs. Sirius went to a dark cabinet that his late father kept in the living room. He roughly opened it causing the glass containers to clank together. He grabbed one that contained that was a brown color, it was firewhiskey. Sirius poured it into a glass as he did that he noticed his hands were a little shaken up. He felt pathetic a former Gryffindor ruffled by his former dead baby brother. He took a big sip. Remus frowned at Sirius he hadn't seen him like this for a while and it took a lot to make this man act this way. Sirius closed the cabinet door and went over to a chair by the fire place. As he sat Sirius leaned his head in the hand that wasn't holding his drink. "Where's Tonks? I though she came back with us." Sirius muttered as he closed his eyes trying to release his stress. Remus went to the couch next to the chair and sat down at the end near him.

"She went back with Alestor, they still had some Order business to do."

Sirius once more took a sip speaking of the Order, What was he going to tell the others? His newly alive brother was upstairs sleeping without a care in the world. How was this going to play out? He snorted from try to keep a laugh down his throat. Remus gave him a questioning look and also wonder if he had lost his mind. Maybe he has.

"One look at Regulus and Molly will be shoving food down him faster then a snitch could fly." Sirius grinned at his own joke, Remus gave him a tired smile. Remus was glad the Sirius could make a joke in this because that mean this situation wasn't chipping away at his spirt.

"Let's hold off telling them, I see no reason to wake them this late at night." Remus suggests to him. Sirius nods in agreement as he placed his drink down on the little coffee table. "It might be best to get some sleep, I'll stay here on the couch. Just in case Something happens." Remus turned his head to look up stairs.

Sirius signed as he got up from the chair to proceed up the stairs to where Regulus is. When he got half way up the stairs he stops and looks towards Remus. "Thank you." He said sincerely to him and went back to walking up the stairs. Once in the bedroom Sirius gravitated to the the chair in the corner, it was convenient that it was facing the bed where Regulus laid. It was going to be a long night for him not knowing if he would fall asleep or not but he was hopeful that he wouldn't. Unfortunately the stress and the drink was making him a little sleepy.

He closed his eyes.

Regulus's eyes opened.

His eyes scanned the room he was in however it was unfamiliar to him. The ugly was paper that covered the wall wasn't, he was in one of the rooms in Grimmauld place that wasn't his own. Regulus grunted as he lift his sore body to sit up straight on the bed. Once he straightened himself he noticed that clothing had been put on him. Sirius, Regulus realized must have taken him with him. Regulus looks around the room to see if his brother was there but he wasn't. However there was a messy blanket on a chair that indicated that he must have been in the room with him at one point. Regulus uncovered his body from the heavy blanket. He looked at the door only a few steps away from him. It then dawned on him, could he even walk right now? He grimaced at the thought. Regulus greeted his teeth together at he moved him self of the bed. He grabbed the bed post to steady his balance. He took a step and fell, Regulus's legs felt like jelly most likely from non use. The hard wood floor hurt like hell, he was gonna sport a nice bruise on his knees.

Regulus just wanted to stay on the floor because it was easier then getting up but he knew he couldn't do that. His stomach was sick but his body was hungry, he was looking for something too but what it was he couldn't remember at the moment. Regulus knew that it was important and he wanted to see Sirius again. All those things triumph over wanting to lay on the floor. Regulus forced himself to stand and carefully but slowly made his way to the door. Once he made it he gripped the door handle and opened, a flood of voices came through. He could only recognize Sirius's voice but none of the others. His hearts started to thump faster out of anxiety and fear, hesitatingly he move to the banister he gripped the wooden beam. Even though he could here the voice they weren't coming from the living room but the kitchen because only a woman was in the living room. Regulus started at her with caution, she had red wild hair, the woman was a little on the plum side and ware an apron. He did not knew this woman, Regulus unconsciously shifted his weight on the floor causing the floor to creek.

The woman's head swerved up at him at first her expression was of shock but quickly recovered her self. The woman moved to the bottom of the stairs and Regulus backed away just an inch even though she wasn't close to him. Her eyes soften when she was him move back. "I don't know you." Regulus whispered like a lost child, he didn't even know it came out of him.

The woman gave him a smile that all mothers gave to children who where scared or so Regulus thinks. His mother wasn't well the motherly type so he wouldn't know.

"Molly Weasley dear, I'm a friend of your brother."

As reflex Regulus replies. "Regulus Black." Molly brightens at him and moved up the stairs closer to him but not to close. Regulus stiffs at little not knowing what to do.

"I heard that you've been having trouble moving about. I think it's best if I help you down the stairs so you don't trip and fall. Is that okay dear?" She asked him. Knowing Molly was probably right Regulus awkwardly shuffled his feet closer to the stairs. When she offered her hand to him a flash of the dead cold hands came to him but he closed his eyes a forced them back down in his mind. Molly went closer to him and grabbed underneath his arm pit so that if he fell she could easily steady him. They made their way down the stairs and made there way to the to the gawky couch. Regulus slumps down into the couch and signed like an old person would.

"Look at you! Your all skin an bones." Molly fussed at him and walked to the kitchen when she opened the door, the voice had all quieted down. "He's in the living room." Regulus heard her say to them as she walked into the kitchen. While she was getting him food it let him take time into his surroundings even though this was his childhood home it was alien to him. The decor was the same as his mother left it ugly, it wasn't like that as a child but during the time he grew older and now it only represented the underlying ugliness and abuse is own family went though. Regulus grimiest at the thought of coming in contact with his mothers portrait that whole deal was already making his stomach clench in agony. He wanted to avoid her as much as he could with his stay here.

The smell of rice filled the air around him foot steps and the clanking of dishes where coming closer. Regulus saw Molly bring a wooden tray in his direction, he straightened himself to sit up better so that the tray wouldn't fall to the floor. Regulus also took notice that Sirius and the other man from last night followed behind her. Along with the crazy eyes man but this time he kept him self in the background, he knew more people were coming from this kitchen but as soon as Molly placed the tray of food they all but forgotten to him.

Oh dear heavens. Oatmeal with brown sugar stirred in it at the side of the bowl was a smaller bowl with white rice with a small amount of sauce drizzled on it. In the left corner of the tray was toast and the right was a glass of ginger ale, all things that wouldn't upset his newly alive stomach. Molly placed a spoon and a fork in his hand and smiled at him. "I made this special for your the state your stomach is in. Just eat as much as you can don't worry about leaving any leftovers." She assures him with a pat on his hand. Molly then turn the crazy man and pointed a finger at him.

"He eats first and only Sirius will ask him questions. You will be quiet. One toe out of line and you'll be finding your self as a nice teapot." Molly gave him a stern warning as the others in the room hid their smiles, Regulus didn't pay any attention to the except the food that was in front of him. He dipped his spoon into the hot oatmeal and brought it to his mouth as Sirius went to the chair by the fireplace and the man with scars sat next to Regulus but not to close. Regulus eyed the unknown man as he ate his food. The man seemed familiar to him put he just could quite place him as regulus scoped up a spoon full of rice into his mouth it clicked in his mind as he stared.

 _Remus Lupin_

Flash backs of look outside threw a window seeing his brother and his friends walking to the whomping willow tree. Out of all of Sirius's friends Lupin was the one Regulus could tolerate even though he knew what he was. Regulus grabbed a piece of toast and started munching on it. Regulus was kind of having fun staring at them he could tell is was making them awkward especially Lupin.

"Hello" Regulus finally greeted them with a full mouth. Molly instantly told him to swallow before talking and Regulus quickly apologies. To help him swallow the toast he grabs the ginger ale.

"Regulus, you probably don't remember who I am-"

"Remus Lupin, prefect and the sensible one out of all bunch." Regulas interrupts Remus. Sirius yelled a "Hey!" at him while Remus blinks at him in surprise but softened.

"Still as observant and bright." Remus came out softly as he took in the memories of Sirius's brother. Only flash of Regulus either at time when they ate at school or when his was quietly reading in a corner. Remus composed himself to continue to speak. "This might be difficult for you Regulus, but we have some questions and if you can't answer them. Then that's okay."

Regulus nods in agreement, Sirius leans forward on the chair readying himself to speak. "Let's make this easy, shall we?" Sirius said and it made Regulus move to the side and frown in confusion. "Tell us what you can remember." Sirius continues.

Regulus started to fidget with the spoon in his hand as he tried to organize his thoughts but it was so hard for he could only go back so far. He opened his mouth to speak. "I found something an item. A dangerous item, I know what it is but I can't recall why it's so important but only that it is and it has to do with Voldemort." Regulas paused scrunching his face.

"It's okay dear." Molly assures him with a smile.

"There's a word in my head prophecy." Regulas look at the others around him waiting to see if they where gonna say anything too but when they didn't he continued. "I think I was forced to drink something."

Sirius frowned in thought, he never really knew what happened to his brother. How did he die because they never found Regulus's body. He just disappeared and poison didn't fit with the way he acted last night. "What happened to you?" Sirius didn't mean for it to come out and Remus shot him a knowing look. "Never mind you don't have to answer that question." Sirius quickly said while beating himself up as he saw Regulus become even more pale if that's possible, It was an inappropriate question and it was wrong very wrong, this was his baby brother he was talking to.

"Something drowned me." A shaky whisper came from Regulus mouth as he leaned and clenched his head. A small sob filled the room as a quiet hush filled in.

"I think that's enough for now." Remus said as he placed as hand on Regulus's shoulder as a small comfort. He then took away the tray of eaten food and turned to Molly. "Molly will help you find something warmer clothes."

"Come dear." Molly said as she went to Regulus and helped him up taking him away from the others.

"I think it's best to have a ground to work with and that's what we have right now. Let's not push it." Remus told them, Alestor growled not happy with this.

"My way would have worked."

"Your way? Would have fractured his mind." Sirius gritted at him. "We are doing this Dumbledores way. This argument we had in the kitchen is over!"

Sirius got up from the chair and left muttering about a Locket that was still bothering him from last night. Unfortunately for Sirius his yelling woke his mothers portrait up and she started to yell. "Shut the bloody hell up mother!" Thus the yelling between first born son and mother began. Soon a small laugh from up stair was heard, Regulus was laughing.

It echoed through Sirius in a way that was haunting, he forgotten the sound of that laughter his brother made. It reminded of how much Sirius missed it, it even made the portrait of his mother quiet its self out of shock. Soon as it came it left with a glare at his mother he walked away from her but not without threatening to stuffer in the attic first. Sirius went to the study of his former father knowing there would be a list of items magical or not written down. He need to know if they had owned a locket mostly because of his mother but it had to stand out and the only way to know if it was the thing Regulus kept talking about was to find it and show it to him.

Now where to begin?

 _ **Author: It will get better as it goes. Also to let you know that this is happening a few months before Harry has meet the Order himself. The first two chapters were permade before I uploaded to this site and I have already started on chapter 3, so bare with me it will take a while I have a full time job and a graduation ceremony coming up. Sorry again for the bad grammar. Let me know how I'm doing with this, please review. And thank you for reading it so far. :)**_


	3. Green

_The choices we make every minute of every day can contribute to making someone's life a little bit better or worse even without intending to." – Chikamso Efobi_

Regulus was once a proud Slytherin, his bedroom held his achievements all The Slytherin pride showing in the room. The room was like a show case for his parents to show other pure-bloods that their son was loyal. His mother had made the room the way it was never asked how Regulus wanted. He could have never protested it, at an early age even before Sirius went off to Hogwarts he knew his place in this family. Regulus was the back up plan, the second son, he was to be seen not heard always under someone's thumb. He's was the perfect human doll for his parents to do as they pleased like any pureblood family would do to the their second born. Pureblood that word was suppose to bring pride to him maybe it did at one point. It wasn't the case anymore for him now it just represents all the mistakes weather it was right or wrong. Regulus knew he fit the perfect pureblood to a "T" but in the eyes of his parents he wasn't ever good enough. His mother made sure he knew that. Looking at this room for Regulus it hurt a lot it was a haunting reminder that free will is an illusion. He learned something new about himself that moment he hated the color green with a passion.

"Look at this mess!" Molly bellows throwing her hands in the air. It's snapped him out of his mundane thoughts.

Out of embarrassment of the state of his room he apologizes to Mrs. Weasley. She quickly brushed off the apology that it wasn't his fault of the state his room was in. Molly guided Regulus to the old dusty bed and sat him down. "Now let's see what is even wearable in these drawers." She went to the tall dresser and started pulling clothes. Grey, black, and unfortunately green shirts were put on the bed and the plain pants, with underwear on top of it. Regulus blushed and quickly grabbed them, it was silly to be embarrassed that Mrs. Weasley had touched them but then again it was understandable since he really didn't know her. As quickly as he grabbed them Regulus put the underwear on just as fast bending down sitting and easing them up to his waist. Mrs. Weasley held a pair of brown socks in her hands as she went around the bed to Regulus.

"Let's get these on first shall we?"

Mrs. Weasley proceeded to help Regulus into the grey wool sweater that he chosen after the fitted him into his socks. Regulus told Mrs. Weasley that he could get him self into his own pants having the woman helping him into his shirt and socks was one thing but his pants that was another. Mrs Weasley one the other hand was not going to leave him unattended when his balance was unstable. So she gave him a choice she either help him with his pants or she can turn around and use her should to keep himself steady as he put the pair of pants on. Regulus chose the second option. Once finished clothing Regulus turned keeping his hand on Mrs Weasley's shoulder and looked at him is reflection in the standing mirror. The grey sweater hanged from his body making him smaller then he was, Regulus realized that this shirt might have been once Sirius's. His appearance was not of a pureblood, his head was a mess and longer then he remembered it being before but then again he always had it pulled back now it was just unbound wavy and messy like Sirius had when he was in school. Regulus could here his mother screaming in protest of his choice of "lazy muggle style" clothes as his mother like to say the sound of her voice made him want to frown even though a few minutes ago he laughed at the bickering between his brother and mother.

"Everything alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him seeing the frown on Regulus. "Is your stomach bothering you?" Her tone was caring it was nice but unfamiliar to him but it made look to her.

Regulus gave her a small smile to assure her that he was alright he did tell her that he appreciated her concern for him. Regulus told Mrs Weasley that would like to go back down stairs and that he would like to have some old news paper articles so he could know what has happened while he was gone. So once again he was sitting back on the couch with articles of newspapers laying beside him. Regulus skipped the post of his death there was nothing really interesting in it for him, he knew they would have never found his body and Regulus didn't care were they barred his empty coffin. Plus Mrs Weasley being over motherly person she was wouldn't allow Regulus to read it anyways not want to take a chance of "upsetting him". It would probably upset him. Anything related to his death cause him stress, he didn't want to remember it the struggle and the loneliness, darknesses...the hands. Regulus told himself to stop to not go there in him mind.

"You okay kid?" A woman's voice call out to him and Regulus gazed over at a woman with pink hair across from him. She was familiar yet unfamiliar to him, he didn't know her name all he knew was she had to watch him while Remus and Sirius were looking for stuff in their fathers study.

"I'm fine." Regulus quickly said as he went back to his reading. He got to an article on the Potters James and Lily's death. It also contains writing about their son Harry Potter, who survived a unforgivable curse while it also talked about Sirius being accused of their murder and the murder of six muggles along with Petter Pettigrew. The Rat, Regulus never liked him and it wasn't because he had been Sirius's friends it was because Pettigrew is a rat and rats are weak, untrustworthy. Regulus had set a letter to Sirius once saying that he saw him a a meeting once but from the event in the article Sirius must have never read the letter. Not that Regulus thought he would have read it during that time, Sirius was set against having any contact with anyone from the house of black, he pity Sirius for the loss of his friends. Regulus, himself felt nothing towards their deaths, Sirius and his group of friends were prankster in their house but to most other houses they were just plain horrible bullies. It made Regulus want to laugh Sirius had tried so hard not to be like their mother but in school he was dramatic and quick to judge, also Sirius never considered the feelings of others just like their dear mother except he didn't abuse others like her. But then again pranks to other may have been a form of abuse to their victims just like Snape.

So yes Regulus pitted Sirius, Snape, and the young Potter. Pitted his brother for his loss of friends. Pitted Snape for the loss of his love and pitted the child for his loss of never knowing his parents.

"Where did you get that scar on your collarbone?" The woman asked as Mrs Weasley hand her a cup of tea and put his on the table, Mrs Weasley was also curious about it. Regulus looked over at himself and saw that the collar of his shirt was falling over his shoulder exposing the scar, he quickly covered it by fixing his shirt.

"I fell." The woman weren't convinced. But it was the truth yet it was a lie. The scar was from his mother, it was the day She found that Sirius was in Gryffindor. His mother, Walburga Black during the time was traveling up the stairs to write a howler. Regulus was 11 years old at the time had grabbed her while going up the stairs to stop her begging her not to write the howler. He just wanted to reason with her but he knew he had more luck finding a unicorn then reasoning with Walburga. Angry beyond reason his mother pushed him down the stairs and when he landed broking his collarbone, his mother didn't even bat an eyelash. He remembered he was bleeding so much but that was has because he had hemophilia from his parents inbreeding.

It was the reason why his parents hovered around him so much in public making sure he didn't hurt himself and so the no one would find out. The two things this parents kept from telling Sirius, the other thing was Regulus was magical sensitive. Regulus had three things he kept from his brother, hemophilia, being magic sensitive, and the abuse he kept covered up. Glamour charms work wonder but it wasn't alway effective Snape and Narcissa had seen though it but then they had see the abuse first hand. Back at that age he refused to tell Sirius because it was his burden to bare not his brother, Sirius would one day be lord Black and would have more burdens then him. Funny how fate works the wrong way for him. He became the one with the burdens and Sirius had less burdens.

Speaking of Sirius, Regulus hadn't seen him for a while. "Where is Sirius?" He asked the ladies. Mrs Weasley was the one to answer him telling Regulus that Remus and his brother went to their fathers study to look into a locket. The locket was also bothering him, he could only picture it but other then that nothing. It was so frustrating to him, Regulus could easily get access to his childhood memories but as the memories got older it was like it was flying around scattering itself away from him. He gave up on trying for right now.

It had been hours before Sirius and Lupin came down the stairs with a stack of papers. During those hours he found out that the woman with the pink hair is named Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks née Black daughter and she was a metamorphosis. Regulus had found her fascinating and had asked her many questions. Tonks had snorted to hold her laughter when Regulus started to ask questions because when she looked on to his face it was like seeing a child that was seeing the first snowfall. He's eyes all bright but focused on the answers she gave him. Regulus was enchanted by magical creatures and had wanted to study them at one point in time. Sirius had paused himself at the foot of the stairs eyes locked on to his baby brother. Sirius had never seen Regulus give such a bright expression well he had seen it in passing it came quickly and ended as it came, he hardly seen him smile even when they were in Hogwarts together.

"Is Andromeda well?"

"Yup! Still yellin in my ear from time to time." Tonks laughed.

Sirius watched his brother faces turn gentle and a small reserved smile appeared. "Good" was all Regulus said to that.

Remus behind Sirius cleared his throat to get their attention. Both Regulus and Tonks looked to them. Tonks grinned at them and asked if they found anything. Sirius sighed as they made their way over to the couch. "Found some list of jewelry that is worth a try at look at." Sirius sat next to his brother and paused to look at him. Something clicks in his mind.

"Isn't that my sweater?"

Regulus looked at him with an expression of "so?" And Tonks laughed.

"Padfoot focus give your brother the list." Remus chuckles at the comedy that took place just now. It was enough to put Sirius back on track and he handed over the list to Regulus. Regulus looked at the unfamiliar documentation of the each jewelry the list was long it would take him a while. Regulus looked up from the papers to his brother.

"I'll try and see if it's in here but I don't know if it belongs to the black family or us. But I can try. Even if it is I don't remember where it is. I'm sorry." Regulus expression showed frustration.

That for now was enough for Sirius.

Once again Regulus was back in his old room after the dinner Mrs Weasley made for them, he was also introduced to Arthur Weasley interesting man was all Regulus could say about him. Mr Weasley worked for the department of miss used Muggle artifacts in the ministry unlike other ministry members Arthur Weasley was not a bad man. Regulus quiet liked him in fact. Mr Weasley during dinner kept Regulus entertained with a story about his son Ron stealing his magical muggle flying car and drove it to Hogwarts with Harry inside with him. Mrs. Weasley clearly was still not happy about what had occurred that time. She muttered doming about putting bars on Ron's window, poor boy. Regulus chuckled at the store, Sirius had been quietly talking to Remus and Tonks so that the others couldn't here but Sirius was never been quiet in his life. Regulus knew that the others were pretending not to listen and Regulus fallowed suit. When it was time to retire to bed, Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to fix up his room even though it was decent now, it was still uncomfortable for him. He knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight he had to look over the list Sirius had gave him. It was quite now that it was night time. Regulus was sitting Indian style on the bed with paper scattered on the bed. He couldn't find a single locket that they had that he recognized. It must not be part of the Black family. He must have acquired it some how him self and put it where not even him self could find or he gave it to someone. Regulus tried to probe his memories but when he did all he got out of it was a big headache and a ringing in his ears. What good are memories if you can see in to them Regulus wonders.

 _where was it?_

The candle on his night stand was burning out, when he cooked over to it. It was only then he realized how long he's been up. He sighed tirelessly but then his breath hitched as he heard the closet start to rattle. Regulus turned his head away from the candle to the closet as it started to open. A figure was crawling out of it, Regulus opened his mouth but nothing came out. What was crawling out of the closet it's skin was pale and sluggish, their nails were long but not sharp, they were broken. It eyes glowed in darknesses of the closet and they were shrunken in and it had not hair on its head. Regulus broke out in a cold sweat and his mouth kept moving up and down as it crawled from the closet, his fear was strong that he couldn't speak. Suddenly the room got colder for Regulus either from a draft in the room of from what was currently happening. It was creeping closer as tears stared to pool in Regulus eyes.

 _Sirius help!_ But those words wouldn't come out and his heart started to beat faster. _Stay away!_ The creature moved closer.

Then candle went out and he was alone with an Inferi.

Suddenly a piercing scream could be heard in 12 Grimmauld place.

 ** _Thank you for the reviews so far! They help a lot! If you have any questions on why I made Regulus a Hemophilia, I'll be glad to answer them and any other questions you have. But don't worry Harry will be in chapters soon maybe not in the next or maybe he will. I don't know yet. Next chapter will be called Boggart it won't be for a while I have my graduation ceremony soon but i will start working on it though._**


	4. Boggart

_**Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry this is going to be long chapter and it was not updated on the time I wanted it to be. On June 14th, 2018 my great-grandmother passed away at home at the age of 92. A lot of the things are happening so fast for me and I'm struggling to steady myself. So please be patient with me, this has now happened it wasn't a surprise but I wasn't really ready for it. Thank you for your time and your reviews they help me better my writing. Also I'll be editing the story once it is finished, i have someone who is amazing at editing.**_

 _Fear makes us feel our humanity - Benjamin Disraeli_

 _ **Regulus Black age 18, The Cave, Great Britain, 1979**_

 _The sounds of water crashing together as Regulus Artcurus Black and his family house elf, Kreacher went farther into the cave. The air was musty and wet also cold even with the heavy robes Regulus was wearing he could feel it. He could feel death behind him. His heart and mind knew what he was about to do he will not see the light of day. This was Regulus last day on this earth. It scared him so mush that his hands were trembling but he had a mission and he was going to see it through. This was the day he would betray Voldemort, Regulus had considered leaving earlier on but nothing drove him to it until now. That man took everything from him, branded him like cattle. His family had forced this upon him made him a slave to a man he did not believe in. Everyone was so blinded by him that they didn't even know Voldemort himself was a half blood. Not only would he free himself today even if it means ending his own life but it also meant that maybe one day with this final act of bravery that had been pushed down for years will help the next generation to fight back and rise above._

 _Regulus felt a tug on his robe as he stopped at the age of what it seem to be a lake to him. He looked down to see Kreacher pointing to the opposite side of the lake. Regulus turned his head to the other side of the lake and saw a basin that was standing on rocks. He noticed at the bank of the river on the other side there was a boat and it was most likely the only way to get a across. Regulus lift his wand and aimed at the boat. "Accio boat!" The boat came to them as it got closer his heart started to race. There was no turning back Regulus reminded himself as kreacher and him got into the wooden boat. "Locomotor." The boat moved forward as they got closer to the other side Kreacher gasps in horror._

 _Master Regulus, the water!" Kreacher pointed into the water, Regulus leaned over on the other side to take a look. There were dozen of Inferi at the bottom of the lake, eyes glowing but they themselves were frozen. Regulus straightens himself on the boat trying to calm his nerves reminding himself that this was his choice. He had went to Sirius a day before asking for help but not all that surprised he was turned away. The boat jerked as it hit the other side of the lake causing Regulus body to sway at the sudden movement._

" _Is Master Regulus sure he must do this?" Kreacher asked with a quivering in his voice as they got off the boat. Regulus didn't answer him just kept moving forward to the basin. Yes this was the only way now there were no other options left for him. This is what happens when all the other doors have closed and locked themselves and only deaths door remains open. Because death will always keep its door open. Regulus had once thought Sirius would keep his door open but it had closed it self once Sirius had abandon him to their parent for his friends. Regulus was now standing in front of the basin looking down at the liquid that was with in._

 _It was a potion no doubt and would have to drink it in order to get what was at the bottom. It was an Emerald color so there was no doubt that this was the Drink Of Despair. Taking both hands Regulus griped the side of the jar. Tears started to appear in his eyes not because he was sad or angry it was regret because there was so mush he wanted to do and yet will never get to do. The choices of others had pushed him upon this path that there was no way of getting out of, Regulus knew he should have been stronger maybe this wouldn't have happened to him but he wasn't then but now he was strong enough to do this._

 _I must-" Regulus started to speak but was cut off by Kreacher, who shook his head in no and his floppy ears move with the movement of his head._

 _No, no, no, Kreacher will do it for Master Regulus. Kreacher will-"_

" _No, Kreacher!" Regulus turned with the basin in his hands to look at Kreacher. The little elf's face was crunches up in pain and tears were falling from his eyes, Regulus gave him a watery smile. "I must do this. It has to be me, my old friend. You are most likely the only one who can leave this place safely." When Regulus said this Kreacher was horrified because he knew what his Master was implying. Regulus looked from the basin to Kreacher then back the object in his hand, he kneeled down to the elf's level and put the basin in his view. "Kreacher I need you to force me to drink this even if I say to stop. You mustn't stop, that is an order." Regulus said to the small elf with a stern voice that trembled a bit but held authority._

 _Kreacher bowed his head at Regulus with tears in his eyes. "If that is what Master wish's then Kreacher will obey."_

 _Regulus smiled sadly at the his old friend as Kreacher too, the basin into his own hands with a small tremble to them. Kreacher looked up at Regulus with a heartbreaking expression in his eyes for knew that his Master was going to go through once he started to drink it. Regulus tensed as the basin came closer to him, he knew what this potion would do to him. As he started drink the potion it started to work its magic on him. All the despair that Regulus held within him self came at him in hallucinations as Kreacher feed the potion to Regulus. His parents abuse, Sirius, the bullying, Voldemort. Regulus begged and pleaded for Kreacher to stop but as Regulus had ordered him, Kreacher did not stop._

" _Please no more!" Regulus begged Kreacher as the elf forced the potion down._

" _Kreacher promises that this is the last of the potion." Kreacher tried to comfort Regulus as he forced the potion one last time down his masters throat. Once done Regulus was huffing as if he couldn't catch his breath and he was so thirsty, half lidded eyed watched as the house elf took out a locket from the bottom of the basin. Regulus struggles to lift him self up and some miracle head was able to, he dug into to his left pocket and pulled out a different locket. He held it up to the elf._

" _Put this locket into the basin." Kreacher did as he was told, Regulus sighed. His throat hurt, he needed water he thought to him self as he watched the elf put the basin back in its original place. Kreacher turned back to his master with the cursed locket in his hand. He knew what he must do now it won't be long until Voldemort finds out. "Kreacher, listen to me closely." Regulus said in a stern voice, it made the elf focus more on to him. "You will tell no one of what took place today not even family. Furthermore destroy that locket I don't care how you do it just that you do it." Regulus watched as Kreacher sobbed in the implication that his master will not be returning. Tears slipped from Regulus eyes, he was going to miss the elf and he decided to end this. "Leave Kreacher and don't come back for me." The elf sobbed and groaned in pain but he nodded and like a blink of an eye Kreacher was gone with the locket. It was quite only the sound of water and Regulus breathing._

 _Regulus forced his trembling body to stand and make its way to the edge of the water, he knelt down to scup water and bring it to his lips. Regulus felt as if time had stopped as a hand came forth from the water and took hold of him, soon more hands started to drag Regulus into the water. He struggled at first but in his mind he had knew that this would have to happen. Either die by Voldemort or this way, never the less he would die anyway._

 _He had first struggled with the hands of the Inferi and was able to stay on the surface of the water but that was starting to end, Regulus's heart rate went up as his brain started to recognize his fear of his own death and that he was losing energy. There was no point in calling out for anyone, no one was coming. He took in a breath as Regulus was pulled into the water. As the light from the surface of the water got smaller, he didn't know if it was his childish part of his brain or if it was the potion working. But the image of Sirius appeared before him, Regulus lifted his right hand to reach him but it was fruitless. The more he reached out the farther Sirius got._

 _Sirius, don't leave me! Regulus wanted to call out funny thing is he could almost here his big brother call out to him._

" _ **Reg**_ _!"_

 _Will you mourn me? Regulus reaching hand went limp and everything was slowly fading to black._

" _ **Regulus**_ _!"_

 _Am I worthy enough to be your brother again?_

" _ **Regulus Black**_ _!"_

 _I love you Siri and I'm sorry. Regulus bid the image of Sirius farewell._

" _ **Regulus Artcurus Black**_ _!" The voice sound like it was in panic, it got Regulus attention because there were only few times Sirius had very call him by his full name._

" _ **Breath**_ _!"_

 _*and so he did_.*

Sirius had been talking to Remus about Harry and other things when he had heard the sound of his little brothers screams. First the house felt like it had moved and the sounds of clanking of glass was heard, then fallow by the screaming. Sirius had bolted but the stairs and towards his brothers room. He took out his wand and yelled " _Bombarda_!" Sirius didn't have time for the door and at the moment he didn't care about the damage. He raced into the bedroom it was dark but not to dark, when Regulus was a child he made Sirius make a glow charm on the ceiling to make it look like stars. He thought it was silly to be afraid of the dark but he did it anyways and he was glad that he did it. Because standing or rather crawling before him was an Inferi, it wasn't crawling it's way towards him but to Regulus. Sirius didn't understand why there was an Inferi until he looked at the opened closet. It wasn't an Inferi but a boggart.

Regulus was backed up to the wall sitting on the floor with his hands clenching his head and scream with wide eyes. Sirius had noticed the cracks that were on the floor that no doubt had been made by uncontrolled magic. Behind Sirius everyone in the house had rushed behind him. He could hear Molly gasp in fright at the sight of the fake Inferi. Sirius rushed to his screaming brother and knelt down to him, he looked him over. Sirius knew that the boggart was changing to his fear if he turned he would have seen Harry laying dead on the floor so he didn't turn to look at it because he knew that Remus would take care of the boggart and he did. Remus got in front of the two brother and the boggart shifted in to the moon, he raised his wand and shouted " _Riddikulus_!" the boggart turned into a deflated balloon and flew into the closet. Remus casted on last spell a locking spell on the closet " _Colloportus_ " and with that the closet was sealed shut.

Sirius looked on to his screaming brother even though the boggart was put away he still continued as if it was still there. Regulus eyes were wide and glazed over and he was screaming so much that he was almost turning purple to Sirius this meant that Regulus mind was not in the present but in the past. It's was kind of unnerving to Sirius seeing his brother so unaware of the present. He always known Regulus to always be aware of everything around him that what made him very intelligent. Sirius took a hold of his screaming brother hoping to snap him out of whatever what was happening to him but it only made things worse. Regulus started to struggle against him, screaming and clawing at him. Regulus looked him in the eyes while he struggled with Sirius. It was clear to Sirius that he brother wasn't seeing him but the Inferi. Regulus started to thrash his legs in order to move away it was then Sirius called to Arthur to hold Regulus's legs down. Sirius watched as Regulus color darkened. He was breathing right because he was screaming so much.

Sirius started to call out to Regulus as he struggled to keep his hold on him. He soon noticed his brother was starting to sound weak and his struggle was lacking energy. It frightened Sirius because it was a slap in the face, Regulus was unconsciously showing him his last moments. Sirius kept call his name but he didn't respond Sirius started to panic as Regulus breathing was slowing down. "Regulus Artcurus Black! You need to breath!" Sirius shouted at his brother and something must have clicked in Regulus. His body jerked with life in Sirius's arms and inhaled the much needed air.

Regulus greedily breathes in air, his hands gripped on to the arms that hold him. He looked around trying to get a grip on reality, Regulus was alive not dead and there was no Inferi in sight. Regulus's body sagged in relief while not letting go of the grip he had in the arms as he sobbed. One of the arms came around his head and he could feel the thumb of the hand rub his head.

It was Sirius, he was in Sirius's arms it made him cry harder then before. Then another hand, a different hand went to his face. Regulus teary eyes gazed over to the owner of the hand and it was Molly Weasley. The touch was gentle and soothing to him. Regulus tried to speak but only a sob came out.

"Shh, it's over now." Mrs. Weasley assures him while Mr. Weasley let go of his legs. Sirius held his baby brother as so many questions about the Inferi came to him but he couldn't ask Regulus not right now with the state he is in. All he could do was hold his trembling body which was odd because he hadn't done this since they were very little. Sirius could feel Regulus breathing become steady but his body wasn't like it was ready for danger to happen again. Once Regulus stopped sobbing all that was left was sniffles from him.

"I-I-i don't want to be in this room anymore." Regulus said with a wavering crackle in his voice and silent tears dripping. Sirius own voice tightened at the sound of how small his brother sounded, he could say anything there was nothing to say.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a gentle smile. "No worries dear, let's take you some where else." She the gave Sirius a look that he understood that she was talking about his room. Sirius could only nod at her as he still went over things in his mind and was still disturbed at what had happened. Still lost in his thought while he help Regulus up from the floor.

"Maybe we should give you a dreamless sleep potion for now." Mrs. Weasley said to Regulus but he didn't make any notion that he heard her just stared off in space. Regulus eyes went to the floor.

"I'm sorry about the floor." He whispered into the air. Sirius shook his head and told him not to worry about it that it will get fixed. As they made it to the door there was a hesitation in Regulus step. Sirius gave him a questioning look. "I remember now."

"Remember What?" Sirius asked.

"The locket." The sound in Regulus voice reminded Sirius of a small child. "I gave it to Kreacher."

The mention of the elf made Sirius grim with annoyance but he remained calm of course it would be Kreacher. That thing was alway loyal to Regulus. "Why? Why not keep it with you?"

Regulus shook his head in despair. "I needed him to take it and destroy it."

"Why not you?"

Regulus finally looked up at Sirius with his grey eyes and soft said.

"I chose the only option."

"Option?"

"Death."

 _ **finally finished with this. Sorry it's so late. Also I just got a kitten named Pippa she likes to walk across my stuff when I'm typing and she accidentally deletes things and I had to retype a few times.**_


	5. The Locket

**Story that this is uploaded later then I wanted it to have it sooner but I had to go to Texas for a Wedding last weekend and I have a new kitten named Pippa. She crawls all over stuff and sometime she accidentally deletes a paragraph. The next chapter will be long and Harry will be in it that's why it going to be longer. I haven't started on it yet but soon, the only time I have off work this week is Saturday. Also thank you for the reviews!**

 _"All men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong, and repairs the evil. The only crime is pride." - Sophocles, Antigone_

Sirius was now sitting on the side of his bed where Regulus lays. Looking over at his little brother, he was the picture of bliss thanks to the dreamless sleep potion Mrs. Weasley provided Regulus with. Thankfully the potion caused his brother breathing to even out and he had stopped trembling, Regulus eyes were swollen from tears and his cheeks are a rose color but he was still unnaturally pale. He was always like that, Regulus hair was a mess on the pillow curls in every direction.

Molly Weasley had tucked Regulus in the warm thick blanket up to the chin, Sirius's pillow was so big compared to Regulus head it would almost look like a child was sleeping in the bed. Sirius clenched his teeth in anger his brother was a child, he died as a child. A child that had desperately tried to reach our but had lost all options. Except death.

Sirius clenched his hands in anger at the thought of Regulus choice. His anger really wasn't towards Regulus but mainly at himself. The argument that he had with his brother before the potion was given to him opened his eyes a little. Through all the yelling and crying there was one thing that Regulus said that made Sirius very sick.

" _Your door was locked."_

Those words almost made Sirius turn green. No one seem to understand but him, he knew. As a child, Sirius always kept his bedroom door open for Regulus when he had a nightmare or was genuinely scared of something. It's wasn't what Regulus meant but Sirius understood the metaphor. He had shut him out casted him. It was almost felt as if Sirius abandon him and in a way he did. Regulus did come to him but he turned him away left him to his death.

 _ **You killed him.**_ A dark twisted voice weaves through Sirius. He denied what the voice said telling it that it was Regulus choices that lead to his death not him.

 _ **You never once considered your actions for wanting freedom. Sweat Regulus's freedom and life was your price for freedom.**_

That wasn't true he wouldn't sacrifice his brother for that no matter what even...even if he had too. He had to much pride and justice to do that. The voice laughed at him.

 _ **Pride and justice is such a bad sin but it wasn't pride that killed your brother it was greed and justice. Greedy for your freedom so you stripped him of his by running away leaving him at the mercy of your parents and justice for seeing him pay for what he did as a Death Eater. Don't make me laugh your an adult now, you should know that things in life isn't black and white but grey. Nothing comes free.**_

Sirius told the voice to shut up very loudly that Regulus stir a little but not wake. He watched a Regulus settled himself back to sleep trying to ignore the voice but it was futile.

 _ **Your old burdens became his. Maybe If you had just stayed he would have grown into a man he was meant to be and would not have died as a frightened child.**_

Sirius clenched his hands tighter in anger because maybe the voice was right. His stomach dropped It hurt because it was right. Sirius kept on listening to the voices poison words until he realized something horrid. It was his own voice he was listening to. He turned his gaze from Regulus to his hands and noticed one hand was bleeding. Opening his bleeding hand he held with in it a locket. But not just any locket but the locket his baby brother died for. The locket was green and had a symbol of a snake in the middle with runes around the sides.

Within it was a swirling smoke and had a green glow to it. Kreacher had reluctantly gave Sirius the locket after the fight with Regulus. His brother had to order Kreacher to give it to Sirius. Before Regulus had fallen asleep he told Sirius that it was Salazar Slytherin's locket and it belonged to Voldemort along with that it had been tampered with. Regulus memories are still a bit muddled so he couldn't tell his story straight, Kreacher helped fill in pieces and warned not to wear the necklace or be with it far to long in general. Kreacher told them that it made him see and hear things that weren't there and that he was unable to destroy it.

Damnit! Sirius chucked the locket away from him realizing that it was most likely messing with his mind.

"Sirius?" A voice called out to him and Sirius turned his head to the doorway. There standing at the doorway was Remus with a concern look upon his face. Sirius gave him a smile signaling he was okay because Remus was staring at his hand.

"Clenched the bloody thing to hard it cut my skin." Sirius grimiest and waved his none bleeding hand to the locket on the floor. Remus walked into the room quickly and made his way over to pick up the locket but Sirius stopped him. "I wouldn't touch it, Kreacher was right that thing does something to ones mind." With that said Remus backed away from the item on the floor.

"It's was talking to me."

"Talking?" Remus blinked at him in confusion.

Sirius nodded and grimiest at the locket on the floor not really wanting to go into details of what the voice had said. "Just told me things that are mostly true. Funny thing was it was in my voice it was talking in but that's not important. Did you get in contact with Dumbledore?" He said quickly so that he could change the subject. Remus knew what he was doing but went with knowing if he pushed Sirius, he wouldn't get anywhere.

"Yes, he will arrive later in the morning, he said it was best to let Regulus rest before asking him some questions. Said his mind went through a great ordeal." Remus had agreed with Dumbledore and it was best to leave Regulus alone for a while. "If this thing can mess with out minds then I say we place it some where safe until Dumbledore arrives." Remus continues as he took out his wand and levitated the locket.

"I agree. We should place it in my fathers study away from us especially Regulus, his mind is trying to repair its self safer to not cause any more damage then what's already been done." Sirius looked at Regulus sleeping form and frowned. He honestly didn't know how to help him or himself, Sirius couldn't forgive Regulus for the things he done as a death eater that was his pride.

But he also could forgive himself, the voice was right he had abandoned Regulus at the age when he really needed a brother. He watched as his brother shifted to the side facing him and the shirt he was wearing fell from his shoulder, Sirius saw the scar. He never once heard or seen Regulus break his collarbone before it must have happened when he went to school. There must have been a lot of things in Regulus life that he didn't know about and he always thought he knew his brother.

But in reality that far from the case maybe when they where children Sirius could tell anyone that he knew his baby brother more than anyone. Hell now he couldn't even tell anyone what Regulus favorite food or what he was like in Hogwarts. For Sirius, Regulus had always been in the background of his school day and when they did interact it always ended up in a fight and Regulus almost in tears half of it was probably his fault Sirius will admit. Know that he looked back on it Regulus always had a depressed and pleading look when he glanced at him. Did things go down hill for Regulus when he started school? Did it start happening then? Could he not see it? Sirius wondered to himself.

"Why am I so blind to him?" Sirius said out loud not really saying it to anyone really.

Remus looked at Sirius with a grim expression as he levitated the locket into a pouch to carry it in. "It's not that you were blind to him Sirius. Sometime when we are young, we like to see what we want to see."

"Meaning?"

Remus moved forward and sat on the bed next to Sirius and folded his hands together, he frowned when he looked over to him. " I've learned a few things while out of school and I'm not saying this to upset you." Remus paused to get his statement though Sirius and once he got that it was okay he continued on. "We all did this not just you Sirius, it's shameful but all young kids at that age did the same. As young kids we choose to ignore what going on in others lives or in our own. It makes life easier then." He paused to make sure Sirius was with him and then he started up again. "It wasn't that you are blind to him back then it was you were so focused on getting away, you lost track of Regulus leaving him behind." Remus watched as Sirius gripped his hands and gritted his teeth.

"It's unfortunate but it happens and it's a painful thing to realize. It doesn't help that we weren't the nicest group of kids in Hogwarts. Yes we did pranks but thinking back some of them might as well be considered bullying. May have been one of the reasons why Regulus never to you for help."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest him but Remus held up his hand to stop him.

"What I'm getting at Sirius is you lost Regulus but he is here now and that is what matters. You have a chance to see through him now. The real Regulus not the one you wanted to see when we were kids. Those years are over." Remus places his hand on Sirius shoulder.

"It got the best of me back then." Sirius whispers in the air and Remus hummed in confusion.

"Hm?"

"My pride and greed. I should have not been so rash, I should have stopped for a moment or second to see him."

Remus brows furrowed and frowned knowing Sirius was now beating himself up. Remus grip the hand that was on Sirius's shoulder. "We are only human Sirius." Trying to get him to understand and Sirius just nods. Then Remus held up the pouch that held the locket. "Call Kreacher to put this away."

Sirius called for the elf not in his usual way due to Regulus sleeping and with a pop, Kreacher appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for the blood-traitor?" Kreacher sneered at Sirius and Sirius willed him self not to bite back at Kreacher knowing that the noise would disturb his baby brother. Sirius took the pouch from Remus and held it up to the elf looking into his eyes.

"You want to protect Regulus?"

Kreacher eyes went wide and then he nodded with his ears following the movement.

"Then hide this within the house. You must tell no one of it or of Regulus. Not even former Blacks. No one must know, if it gets out Regulus is back they will come to kill him. Do you understand?" Sirius words put fear into the elf and the old elf nodded.

Kreacher held out his hand in order to take the locket away. "Kreacher will not say a word to anyone except Blood-traitor. Kreacher will protect Master Regulus this time. Kreacher will not fail again." He rambles to Sirius as Sirius drops the pouch into Kreacher hand. With that the elf disappears somewhere within the home.

"You know what this means right?" Remus said all of a sudden with a grin on his face, Sirius looks at him questioning.

"What?"

"You have to be nice to him, Padfoot." Remus chuckled as Sirius shock face turned into a pout.

"Oh Sod off, Moony." Sirius joked but in the back of his mind it would be worth it.

In order to protect Regulus and bring down Voldemort if it came down to it he would be nice to the old house elf.


	6. Toujours Pur part 1

_**Hey everyone I have decided to split chapter 6 into two parts because it's long. Harry and CO along with Snape will be in part 2. Sorry for taking so long.**_

 _"There can be no good without evil." - Old Russian Proverb_

Sirius was worried not because more Order members were arriving or that Dumbledore would also be here. It was Regulus that he was worried about, after the dreamless sleep potion wore off and he woke all he would do is stare at the door most likely thinking the Inferi would appear. It took hours for Sirius to get him to rest it was only when Regulus agreed with him was when he said that he would sleep on the floor. In the morning when Regulus had woken, Sirius could have laughed at him. Sirius never knew how curly and wild his little brothers hair was because when they were young Regulus kept it neat. But Sirius couldn't laugh not with the way he looked, Regulus was exhausted emotionally and he had dark circles under his eyes along with puff eyes from crying.

He looked just worn out and it hurt to see him like that but it broke Molly Weasley heart more. She had come from down stairs to them to help Sirius with Regulus. It was unnerving how quiet Regulus was as they help him get ready for the day. Sirius and Mrs Weasley kept a smile hoping to make some type of change in Regulus mood. But as Mrs Weasley half way pull the dark burnt orange sweater Sirius choose for Regulus down, her smile faltered.

"Sirius." She said with great concern in her voice, Sirius looked at her with and eyebrow raised. Mrs Weasley waved a hand to tell mine to come to her and so he did. What Sirius saw when Mrs Weasley pointed to his brothers side disturb him. Upon the side of Regulus was angry red scratch up and down his side. It was like the something had tried to grab him but couldn't get a hold of Regulus so he got scratched instead. Sirius stared intensely at the marks, he knew no animal had done this because the scratch was different it was more human. What could have done this? He wondered. Then it clicked the Inferi but it didn't make since to Sirius because the boggart never touched Regulus. Mrs Weasley and Sirius looked at each other in disbelief when only one thing could come to mind. The episode that Regulus had the night before must have created it.

"What's wrong?" Regulus suddenly spoke in a horse voice, he started to feel uncomfortable just standing and them starring at him. As Regulus started to turn his head to look at them, Mrs Weasley quickly pulled the rest of the sweater down and gave him a tight smile.

"Nothing for you to worry about my dear." She said as she put an arm around his back and moved him forward. "The only thing you need to worry is what would you like me to fix for this morning?" Sirius didn't say a thing as he watched what Mrs Weasley was most likely doing and wasn't against it. If Regulus saw he might be triggered of something, it would do them no good from it. Regulus looked at her for a minute and also knew what she was doing but decided it was just best to play a long so he said the first thing that went to mind.

"Shepherded's pie." Regulus had no clue why he chose that but it just came out and Mrs Weasley grinned, she told him that she would fix it right up for him in no time. As Regulus turned his head forward, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Mrs Weasley had looked back at Sirius with a concerned face. He forced him self not to look at Sirius even though it was probably the same look that Mrs Weasley had on.

By the time the his food was done a few members of the Order and mush to Regulus displeasure one of them was Creepy one eyed Alastor Moody. The mans eye wasn't the only thing that creeped Regulus it was the man in general, Alastor probably tortures small animal for the fun of it at let that what Regulus thinks. He wondered if everyone that man meet also thinks that way.

There was a another man that came with Alastor when he had arrived. The other man was African and he was a senior Auror, he wore a purple hat with tribal patterns at the bottom and the shirt and pants were matching the hat. The man introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt and he was far pleasant then Alastor.

Regulus paid no mind to Alastor and his nasty side comments to him. He currently being entertained by Mr and Mrs Weasley's son Charle who was talking about his job with dragons. As he listened to Charles, Regulus took in his features. Charle was handsome man well built from working with dragon and most likely from his years of playing Quidditch too. Charle Weasley was a red head like his parents but he's wasn't as wild and untamed. For some reason Charle was reminding Regulus of someone or maybe a picture of someone. The image in his head was fuzzy but he could see whoever it was had the same build and hair but it was shorter Charle was a bit long.

But that's all he couldn't get out of the image except for the dark wooden frame that he could make out but that was it. So Regulus pushed it from his mind for now, he didn't know if it was important or not.

Soon his cousin Tonks and Lupin arrived into the kitchen and sat opposite to each other. Regulus thought it was funny when one of them looked at each other when the other one knew the other wasn't looking. Off to the side Sirius and Kingsley were talk to one another. Mrs Weasley was keeping her self busy and Mr Weasley as listening to his son. All of a sudden Regulus started to have a ringing in his ears, Regulus knew that was happening it always happened when to much magical signatures where present in one room. When he was a child it was a lot worse he would faint, Regulus still does but that was when he get to overload.

"You okay?" Charles asked all of a sudden noticing how pale Regulus gotten. Regulus gave him a reserved smile and nodded that he was okay.

"Just a ringing in my head that's all."

Charles not really knowing Regulus, he didn't push him but he could see that Regulus was uncomfortable. Sirius watched Regulus from where he was making sure he was really okay. But what Sirius didn't know Regulus is very good at hiding things he didn't want anyone to know about. All a sudden there was two white pills in front of Regulus, he looked up and saw Sirius holding the two pills. When did he move?

"Take them, they'll help with the ringing." Sirius told him and with out questioning him, Regulus took the pills and put them in his mouth and swallowed them with his glass of water. Regulus thanked Sirius. By this time Dumbledore had arrived dressed in sliver grayish robes and hat along with his usual glasses along with him was Minerva. Regulus ringing in his ears turned into a headache but he tried to ignore it for the most part and he was starting to get dizzy. When Sirius had ordered Kreacher to bring the locket that was when Regulus started to pay attention. Kreacher used elf magic to open the black velvet bag and levitate the locket so that no one would touch it. Regulus watched at Dumbledore looked at the item in fascination and Minerva had a look of horror on her face as she looked upon the glowing green locket.

"This is a Horcrux." Dumbledore simply spoke in a claim tone but those around whispered in disbelief. "This is a very dangerous item and should be dealt with extreme care."

"Is his soul really in there?" Tonks asked and Dumbledore was about to talk once more but Regulus cut him off.

"Not all of it, there are more out there." Eyes of the Order member turned to him with intense looks in them. It made Regulus uncomfortable having everyone attention.

"How many more boy?" Alastor sneered at Regulus.

"I don't know."

Alastor moved closer to the table and Regulus tenses while Sirius moved a bit to Alastor just Incase he would do something to his little brother. "You found the damn thing!"

Regulus remain calm face at Alastor rage, he knew if he made a reaction it would be just what the crazed man would want and Regulus wanted none of that. So he replied to him in a calming tone of voice. "Just because I found the so called damn thing doesn't mean I know where the others are what they are. He would boast about them never said what they were or are. I-" Regulus paused as he closed he's eyes and breathed in the exhaled out, he opened his eyes and continued. "I died so that means Mr. Moody is that I never was able to research." Regulus said politely knowing it would make Alastor mad and it did but he didn't say anything more to Regulus. The room was quiet it sort of helped with his headache but he knew it wasn't going to last. But he would savor it for the little time it was.

"Regardless of that. Is there any other information that you remember?" Kingsley spoke through the silence. Regulus remain quite as he gathered his memories but the information that he find, Regulus didn't know if it was important or not.

"Anything will help." Tonks said kindly to Regulus.

"I don't know if it is important but his real name is Tom Riddle and he's a half-blood. When I researched Tome Riddle was a horrible childhood tragedy and he went to Hogwarts but that's all any thing beyond that was like he disappeared. We had meetings and The Rat was there. I had sent a letter to Sirius but from what I learned from the new papers, he probably didn't read it since the Potters are dead. That's all I know currently before I was killed." Regulus explained to them. For them it was probably nothing they already didn't know. Sirius eyes went wide when Regulus mentions the letter. Alastor looked at Regulus with suspicion.

"You were a fellow Death Eater, Why would you send a letter to Sirius about the Potters?" Alastor questioned Regulus and everyone else seemed to be interested in it too.

Regulus looked straight into Alastor eyes with a straight race and spoke. "The moment I wrote that letter was the moment I realized I'm done playing pretend for the sake of everyone."

"Pretend?" Sirius said in confusion.

Not looking away from Alastor, Regulus continues this time harshly. "I am a Black our motto is Toujours Pur meaning always Pure. It does not mean Pureblood it means Always pure to your self that was what my great grandfather told me and I have never been pure to my self just let other do what they please with me but when I sent that letter I decided I was done with that I went against them by sending the letter and by my other act. And also Mr. Moody." Regulus paused for a moment.

"Family alway comes first no matter what."

Alastor scoffed at him and Regulus rolled his eyes which almost made Sirius chuckle. Almost but right now he was kick himself for throwing that letter away. Not only that but what his little brother said people controlling him which didn't make since to Sirius because in his eyes Regulus was always being favored or sometimes getting his way. Was it really just a play? Were his parents abusing Regulus but hind doors? Sirius would have seen it but then again maybe not, he had left them but he should have seen it while he was with them. Or maybe Regulus was better at covering it up? many questions but still it was hard for Sirius to believe his mother abusing Regulus.

Then again Sirius doesn't really know his little brother anymore and Regulus had always been a private person.

"Mr. Moody right now the relationship between Regulus and his brother is currently not important right now and none of our business." Minerva said harshly so the Alastor would get the message to be quiet. "Regulus, do you know anyway to destroy the locket?" Minerva ask putting the topic back on track.

Regulus shook his head. "It can be done but I do not know how. I thought elf magic would be able but I was wrong." As Regulus said that he heard Kreacher whimper and he looked to him and gave him a gentle smile to show he was not upset. "It going to be difficult but it can be done."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement with him and spoke. "Nothing in this world is easy. For now we must find the other items while finding away to dispose of them." He then turned to Sirius and Sirius looked to him. "I believe the locket should remain in your care, Kreacher will do well with hiding it." Sirius nods to Dumbledore and then ordered Kreacher to hid it once more. Dumbledore gazed at the others and spoke more. "This a big step forward in this don't be dishearten." His eyes moved to Alastor. "Regulus will remain with his brother it is not up to debate Alastor."

Alastor sneered.

Dumbledore turned his head to Regulus. "I think it's best if someone checked you over. I will arrange Mr. Snape to do it."

"What?!" Sirius exploded.

Regulus smiled in amusement.


	7. Toujours Pur part 2

**Okay I'm very sorry that I'm a lazy peice of crap. 'm not going to make up excuses except that my dads cancer is out of remission and I've been helping to take care of him. But anyways Harry and Co are finally here and Snape. You'll get more interaction with Snape and Harry with Regulus in the next chapter. I'm sorry please love me. Sorry about any mistakes too.**

It was the middle of the day now and Regulus watched in amusement as Sirius still pouting about Snape coming to visit later tonight. No matter how much Sirius had argued Dumbledore didn't change his mind. Sirius acted like his favorite pet just died. Minerva had told him to suck it up and behave like Sirius was one of her students again. Regulus liked her. As much as he found Sirius pouting amusing it was kinda starting to get annoying to Regulus. But Regulus was glad Mrs. Weasley told him to stop being a child and he didn't have to say it. The last thing Sirius would want is to reprimand by his own baby brother right now.

With most of the Order members have gone meaning Alastor, Kingsley and the two professor while Remus, Tonks and Charle stayed. Regulus headache subsided must to his relief. Currently Regulus was in a game of chess with Remus in the living room, Remus out of Sirius's friends was the only one who was polite to him so interacting with him wasn't uncomfortable if it was James or Peter , Regulus wouldn't even talk to them. Also the fact was Sirius, James and Peter were horrible at chess. But not Remus. Unbeknownst to Remus's friends when they were in Hogwarts in the library Regulus and him would play chess from time to time. They weren't friends, when you have nothing to do and your friends are stuck in detention. Why not play chess?

To Regulus left Tonks was sitting and watching them, he honestly thought the only reason she stayed was because Remus was staying. To his right in a lone chair that was brought from the kitchen was Charle. They where half way though the game of chess when the front door opened and two red head twins stumbled in and as they came through Charle and his parents brightened at the sight of them.

"Charle!""Charle!" The twins greeted with wide grins and arms open. Charle grinned in return and hugged them. Mr. Weasley had joined in the hug while Mrs. Weasley had a crossed face with them and her hand were to her hips.

"Where have you two been?" She said in a firm tone as the group let go of each other. "You suppose to arrive hours ago." Regulus could tell she was trying not to smile at them.

"Getting supplies." The one to the right answer and Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"What supplies?"

This time the one to the left spoke. "School supplies." They both grinned and Regulus knew that was a lie and Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. It seems she couldn't stay mad at them for long. Regulus study them closely, the twins had the same hair as Charle, the have a pale complexion and freckles about their face and a mischievous spark in their eyes but Regulus could tell they has kind eyes, one more then the other. The one to the left caught Regulus eye, the young man was personally seemed more tamed then his brothers something about him was triggering something in his mind. Regulus looked away as flashes of a small picture frame was shown to him and inside the picture was a man. It was hard to make out the details still but the same grin and spark in the eyes where in the man. The frame stood out it was black and decorated suddenly in the memory Bellatrix was standing before him so angry.

"Regulus?" Remus' voice broke him out of the memory. Regulus looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine." He waved off Remus's concern and made his move in the chess game. In the corner of Regulus eye was Sirius eyeing him so not to worry anymore people or just not wanting to be bothered with, he left the memory alone for right now.

Regulus was later introduce to the twins by Charle after they went through greeting the others. Their names are Fred and George to say they were interesting was an understatement statement, they loved to ruffle the others feathers. Regulus could tell they must get in trouble a lot at school and could get away with a lot of things.

"How come you never told us you had a brother?" Fred made himself sound hurt but the grin was tell that he was joking. For Sirius this was an awkward moment because he couldn't tell them that his former dead brother is not dead anymore. Luckily Regulus had saved him from that.

"I have health problems so due to Sirius being locked up and my parents death, I had been put in to hospital during his time in a cell until Dumbledore has deemed Sirius well enough, I was just recently placed into his care." The lie left Regulus mouth with ease. Sirius was impressed but also very disturbed that his little brother could lie so easily but it saved his ass right now. Regulus was pleased that the twins were satisfied by that answer and they proceeded to ask him questions as a mother red head boy and this time a red head girl came. Ron Weasley and the youngest of the Weasley's, Ginny. Ah shit, his headache was starting to slowly come back. The girl was quite unlike her brothers who were noisy. Regulus found Ron unpleasant though and kind of rude even more so when he was asked what house he was in and when Regulus answered, Ron gave a look of disgust.

"Your a slimy Slytherin." Ron said in disgust sneer it didn't faze Regulus at all. Mrs. Weasley whipped around so fast that it even surprised Regulus and hit Ron on the back of his head with a kitchen towel.

"Ron Weasley! This is Sirius' home and you are being rude to his brother. I will not have any of that. Apologize!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her finger at her son and Ron paled, he whispered an forced apology. Regulus shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal. It really wasn't. The twins had snickered at Ron and Ginny crossed her arms at Ron's immaturity. Regulus did not care for what Ron thought of him, he stopped caring a long time ago. For the rest of the time it was awkward Ron kept glaring at him as he finishes the game with Remus it was a close call but Regulus won in the end. It was a great comfort to know he still a chess play in his belt.

After the game of chess the twins had started to tel Regulus stories about their time in Hogwarts. When they had told him that Snape was a teacher. Regulus burst out laughing and everyone one in the room went quite. Sirius had heard his brother laugh loudly but never seen him laughing hysterically before and neither did Remus. Regulus was always in control of him self and was very reserved in his manors. To say this was interesting to Sirius was an understatement.

A few seconds in to the laugh, Regulus suddenly changed he clenched this right side in pain and the laugh started to turn into a horrible wet coughing sound. It almost sounded like her had water in his chest almost. Regulus tried to stop himself from coughing more but it seems his body just couldn't stop and he was starting to panic because it was getting hard to breath. Regulus felt like he was suffocating he tried to focus on breathing but the more he focused the more he panicked, go figure.

"Regulus, are you okay?" Tonks asked voice laced with concern. Regulus nods his head after he coughed one last time. Good lord that was painful for him, the last time Regulus laughed like that was when one of his prissy cousins fell I'm a puddle of mud. He was six at that time and was very funny but not as funny as finding out Snape was a potions teacher. Regulus knew it wasn't that Snape hated children it was the man had no patience and had a quick temper. Regulus came back to earth as he felt Sirius near him, Regulus turned to look at him and saw his doubt.

"Really, I'm fine." Trying to make him self believable but in all honesty Regulus didn't know if he was OKAY. Even with all the magic and research no one had ever succeeded to make someone completely come back to life or just magically come back from the dead with no help from a witch or wizard. Regulus had many questions about his body but getting the answers would be very slim to none. Regulus was able to deter the situation back to a more less concerning one. He let the twins talk most of the time, Regulus would make comments here and there. He liked the twins they were at lot better then the Lestrange brothers, those boys were horrible to anything or anyone, pure blooded or not.

Hours later, Regulus almost snorted in amusement watching Fred and George pop in and out rooms then back behind their mother scaring her. A few hours earlier a girl with light brown bushy hair came to the house. Hermione Granger was her name very smart girl but very nosy yet all in all she was an okay young girl. Regulus noticed who Ron was just waiting for Regulus to say something about her being a muggle. Regulus never said anything about it and just politely answered any questions she had. It would come to much of a surprise to everyone Regulus honestly didn't care about those kind of things. Tonks left to pick up the young Potter awhile ago. As hours past Members of the Order came back and so did Regulus's headache along with stomach pains. He was magic sensitive but that didn't mean other magical signature would harm him it's his own. Regulus didn't do well with big crowds or gathering, just being worked up but it was a random trigger too. Regulus lend his head back on the couch and sighed.

"R-" Sirius started but never finished because of his brother.

"If you ask me one more time if I'm okay. I'm going to purposely throw up on you." Regulus said in a menacing tone with his eyes close and he wasn't joking about throwing up his stomach didn't feel right. Sirius tried not to grin at his brother annoyance but he kept his mouth shut, Sirius didn't want to test how far his brother would go on that threat.

"Black!" Alastor called from the kitchen. Both Regulus and Sirius turn their heads to the man.

"Which one?" Both brother asked at the same time.

"Sirius, now let start this meeting!" Alastor said impatiently. Regulus cringed at how loud he was being, if he wasn't careful the man was going to wake up his mother and that is a reunion Regulus would like to avoid for the time being. He watched as his brother went into the kitchen. Regulus was now alone with the twins, Charle and Ron, Hermione minus Ginny who was up stairs in one of the guest bedrooms. It was a couple of minutes when Regulus felt a shift in the magical words in the House. Tonks walked in with a boy with round glasses and dark brown hair, he had a lighting bolt on the his forehead. Right away Regulus knew that this was Harry Potter. The young potter had James face but Lily's eyes.

Ron and Hermione light up at the sight of the young potter, they got up and went over to greet him. Regulus could tell that the boy wasn't in the best of moods probably from what had happen for what Regulus read in the news papers. The young potter used magic in front of a muggle. Regulus because uninterested in Harry as everyone started to greet him. As Harry got closer to the kitchen door and opened it the conversation that the Order was having stop almost immediately. Sirius got up from the set he was in with a big grin and hugged Harry. Everyone congregated in the kitchen except Regulus,he was starting to feel even sicker once Tonks had arrived with Harry. There was to many people in one house at the same time, it felt like there was a lot of pressure falling in Regulus. What made things worse was because of the commotion everyone was causing it woke up his mother. Screaming her head off about the filth in her house. The sound of her voice was like nails on a chalk board to Regulus. Good God even in death she doesn't shut up.

"Who is that screaming?" Harry asked

"That would be my lovely mother." Sirius said in a voice laced with sarcasm. Sirius started to yell back at his mother causing Regulus to cringe at both of their shrieking. To many people and yelling was the last straw for Regulus. He want to be alone for it to be quite. Get to Sirius's room just stay there, be sick somewhere no one will see. Regulus kept thinking in his head as he got up from the couch, his body was shaking Regulus shuffled his feet to the stairs, he was almost successful in being unnoticed but half way up Harry noticed him.

"Who are you?" He asked and Regulus ignored him and continued struggling up the stairs. Regulus was starting to have short of breath and the room was spinning. It was when Regulus tripped on the third step up in the stairs that Sirius notices and rushes to grab him underneath the arm. Regulus closed his eye from the sudden movement of Sirius steadying him on his feet.

"What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone" Regulus moaned under his breath. His symptoms were getting worse and he knew he was going to pass out soon.

"Who is he? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked but he got no answer from Sirius but Hermione hit him with her elbow and gave him a look to shut up but also whispered.

"That's Regulus, Sirius brother."

Voices to Regulus we're getting fainter for him. Sirius shook him and Regulus opened his eyes a little. "Stop...me" he tried to stay "stop shaking me" but it came out broken when Regulus started to pass out.

Regulus opened his eyes and all of a sudden he was standing in front of a mirror staring at himself. He looked around to see there was nothing but darkness. Just him and the mirror, Regulus looked back at the mirror and noticed his reflection did follow him. It just stared at him for a while. Soon the reflection changes to him wet, pale and blue lips and dead eyes. Regulus could feel his heart beat faster and his breathing was fast too. Regulus watched with wide eyes as it mouth opened and saw nothing but a bottomless pit, it didn't stay that way though. Hands rushed out from his reflections mouth towards his face.

Gasping Regulus woke up and saw a man looking down at him. The man had black hair, a grimace on his face and wore all black.

"It appears Dumbledore was telling the truth." The man paused and Regulus stared at him while trying to catch his breath.

"You haven't aged a day old friend."

"Snape?"


End file.
